


Like a dog

by basedraven



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedraven/pseuds/basedraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom ( I ) has a thing for begging Robin whoops</p><p>so gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep and wanting my otp so forgive me for mistakes or bad writing lmao
> 
> also I'm bad at titles

Robin slapped his hands over his mouth, silencing his voice as much as he could with Chrom still bucking his hips into him. Frotting against each other in a storage closet wasn't always the greatest idea, especially so when the other Shepards were wandering about. "C-Chrom, please, wait.." Robin whispered through his fingers, but the lord ignored his plea, instead sucking a dark love bite onto the tacticians neck. Robin bit into his thumb, his voice seeping through his trembling hands. "Aah-- Chrom.. Stop.."

"Peace, Robin. No one will find us.." Chrom mumbled against his skin, his teeth bared and nipping lightly at his skin. He pulled on Robins hands, removing them and catching his mouth with his own. Robin was aching to feel Chrom's skin against his own, and began to pull off small items of their clothing. "Not too much," Chrom whispered in-between kisses, "It'll be a hassle to get it all back on." Robin nodded and tugged on his belt, but he wasn't able to push his pants past his thighs with Chrom in between his hooked legs. 

Chrom held Robin with one arm, pressing his back firmly against the wall behind him, struggling to remove his own clothing with just one hand. Robin reached down and was able to help unbuckle his belt, rubbing lightly on the clothing covering his erection. Chrom panted, pushing the cloth down just until his large appendage sprang free of its confines. Chrom pulled Robins hand back, his fingers meeting the heated flesh, tugging gently at it. Chrom grabbed Robin around his waist, hoisting him closer. He pressed his fingers against the tacticians lips and Robin held his wrist with one hand, letting them enter his mouth. His tongue swirled around them eagerly as he pumped Chrom with the other hand. Once his fingers were nearly drenched, he pulled them from his mouth, reaching down and searching for his entrance. Chrom prodded experimentally, until he felt Robin jump in his arms, quietly moaning "there." 

Pressing his middle finger firmly against his hole, he slid it in slowly, feeling his inside clamp tightly around it. "Relax, Robin," he breathed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Robin placed his hands on either side of Chrom's head, meshing their lips together, his fingers losing themselves in his dark hair. Chrom began to thrust his finger inside, pressing in the other as well. 

Robin tried hard to control his voice, moaning into the lords mouth. "Hurry up.. Chrom..!" he begged quietly, his arms wrapping around the Exalts neck. "I want you.. I need you inside.." he panted hotly against his ear, able to feel the chill that ran through Chrom's body. "Please, take me already..!" 

Chrom felt himself twitch, grabbing Robins ass and guiding his cock to his hole. He thrusted up suddenly, a wanton moan ripping through the warm air. Robin panted, covering his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. Surely, if anyone had been near, they'd have heard that. But that didn't stop Chrom, as he repeated his action once more, Robin stifling his voice as well as he could. 

Chrom quickly set his pace, fast and hard. Robins voice trembled with the small moans he let slip from his covered lips, his head fogging. Chrom gripped Robin tightly, pulling one hand back and planting a loud smack to his ass. Robin cried out, biting into his thumb as Chrom repeated the motion. "C-Chrom! Gods, Chrom!" Robin nearly yelled, his stomach tightening like a coil. "I'm- I'm close.." 

"So am I," The lord growled and pulled Robins head back by his hair, attacking his neck once more. He sucked another mark on his neck, licking over the mark beginning to form. He swallowed thickly, feeling his release inching closer. Robin started to moan louder, pre leaking from the slit of his cock. 

"C-Chrom, I-I..!?"

Robin felt a cold emptiness, realizing Chrom had pulled himself out. He let out a whiny moan, "Chrom, what are you doing?" As much as he tried to grind down on him, he couldn't find any kind of relief. "I was about to come, Chrom.." Feeling his head prod lightly against his hole made him shiver, but feeling it disappear made him whine again. 

Chrom let out a breathy laugh. "Beg."

Robins face flushed lightly, swallowing hard. "Please, put it back in." 

Chrom shook his head, "You can do better than that, can't you, Robin?" He met Robins eyes before pressing small pecks to his neck and shoulder, suckling light marks. 

Robin buried his face into Chrom's shoulder, his arms tightening around his neck. "P-please," he started, "Fuck me. I want to come from your cock, Chrom. Please, put it back in!" He moaned into the little cloth remaining on Chrom's body when he felt his cock pressing against his hole again, "I want to feel you deep inside of me!" 

Robin nearly yelled when Chrom bucked inside. "Gods, yes, Chrom! Please let me come!" Chrom hummed, his hand loosely pumping Robin's throbbing erection. 

"I-I'm coming--! Chrom!" Robins body convulsed as he came, his hands gripping whatever they could, his legs tightening around the lords body. Chrom groaned, the sudden tightness spurring his orgasm as well. He bucked up, spilling himself inside of Robins body. 

They both sat there for a moment, panting like dogs. Once they both came off their high, Chrom pulled out and let Robin stand. Both now redressed, a shiver ran down the tacticians back as he felt Chrom's cum drip from his rear. Robin walked oddly, the feeling of it leaking making him get a chill every so often. 

"Wait until we go to the baths." Chrom's eye glinted, Robin swallowing. "I'll help you clean."


End file.
